This invention relates to a hand device for making a bias tape, a narrow strip of cloth cut out on the bias, folded and used chiefly for finishing, strengthening, and/or decorating clothings.
A known bias tape making device essentially consists of an outer metal plate and an inner metal plate assembled together so as to provide a tubular body of a specific configuration.
In order to clarify distinctive features of the device according to the present invention, as compared to the conventional ones, description is now made in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in particular to FIGS. 5 and 6 in which a typical example of the known bias tape making device is illustrated.
The prior art device (A) herein illustrated has an outer plate (a) and an inner plate (b), both of which are formed by bending of metallic sheet material, respectively. The plates (a), (b) are connected together by spot-welding or soldering at such positions as indicated by (p), (q) in FIGS. 5,6, so that a tape-folding passage (c) is internally formed between the plates (a), (b).
According to this conventional method, however, difficult and complicated shaping processes are required for obtaining the accurately formed plates (a), (b), because some parts of each of the plates (a), (b) must be bent at very small radii in order to provide the specific construction as shown in FIGS. 5,6. In addition, a spot-welding or soldering process is required for connecting the plates (a), (b) together, which also invites an increase in the manufacturing cost. As a result, the conventional device is expensive to manufacture, poor in accuracy, difficult to mass-produce in uniform quality, and undesirably breakable occasionally in use at welded or soldered positions (p), (q), especially at position (p).
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above discussed disadvantages in the conventional device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved bias tape making device which is easy to manufacture at a lower manufacturing cost, better in durability, and capable of mass-production in uniform quality.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved bias tape making device which can be manufactured without any welding or soldering process.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and a specific example while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.